Field of the Invention--The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for denaturing proteins, found in milk and eggs, and whipping them into a stable, expanded foam product. Herein this expanded foam, whipped product is entitled "PRO-WHIP". The product, PRO-WHIP, may be used as a food or confection. It may be employed as an additive to enhance other foods, for example, as an edible topping on coffee, cereal, cake, pie and ice cream.
This invention concerns methods for preparing stable, expanded foamed food products from raw food products containing undenatured animal protein which can be denatured. Such denaturable protein food products include:
milk products, e.g., whole milk, low-fat milk, skim milk, cream, half-and-half, reconstituted powdered milk, and evaporated milk;
egg products including shelled whole eggs, egg whites, egg yolks, reconstituted dried whole eggs, reconstituted dried egg white, reconstituted dried egg yolk;
uncooked meat including finely divided beef, chicken, turkey, and animal blood.
All of these products can be denatured by controlled heating and/or by altering the pH of the material. Denaturing also can be achieved by adding denaturing agents such as rennet to the undenatured food protein.
According to this invention, the described food products are concurrently denatured and whipped into a stable foam product which can be employed as a food. The foamed milk products are useful as desserts, confections, and novel milk substitutes. The foamed egg products have a variety of uses primarily as novel desserts and confections and additives to other food products. The foamed meat products can be employed as novel delicatessen products for spreading or slicing.
The invention concerns new egg and/or milk beverages and desserts. PRO-WHIP may be alcoholic or non-alcoholic and may be served hot, chilled or frozen. Names coined for different formulations PRO-WHIP (i.e. "Milk-Whip", "Egg-Whip" and meat "Pro-Whip") follow:
.circle-solid. Milk-Whip Coffee, Egg-Whip Coffee, Pro-Whip coffee--(regular or espresso) PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip tea, Egg-Whip tea, Pro-Whip tea PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip chocolate, Egg-Whip chocolate, Pro-Whip chocolate PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip drinks, Egg-Whip drinks, Pro-Whip drinks--(drinks with citrus fruit) PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip desserts, Egg-Whip desserts, Pro-Whip desserts (hot, warm or chilled) PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip alcoholic drinks, Egg-Whip alcoholic and Pro-Whip alcoholic drinks PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip, Egg-Whip and Pro-Whip alcoholic chilled and frozen desserts PA1 .circle-solid. Milk-Whip whipped cream, Egg-Whip whipped cream, Pro-whip whipped cream PA1 .circle-solid. Egg-Whip egg white, Egg-Whip egg yolk, Egg-Whip whole egg PA1 .circle-solid. Combinations of the above PA1 .circle-solid. By-products generated in the production of Milk-Whip, Egg-Whip and Pro-Whip.
The invention concerns novel products generated in the production of a PRO-WHIP, for example, "foamed ice cream"; "denatured whipped cream"; "whipped whole egg"; "whipped egg cream"; "whipped coffee espresso cream"; "whipped tea milk"; "whipped chocolate milk"; "PRO-WHIP alcoholic drinks" and "PRO-WHIP alcoholic desserts." The invention includes novel double-boiler apparatus, filtering apparatus, freezing apparatus and storing apparatus. The invention concerns methods for preparing and storing PRO-WHIP.